Alternate Timeline: One
by Alzhaered the Creator
Summary: When a split second decision is made by Professor Hollander to have the two MIA SOLDIER 1st Classes cloned after stealing Professor Hojo's perfect cloning device to clone them, then destroying the device - things go awry when Subject One escapes and starts an major chain events never meant to happen, and fixing things to come. A plot bunny that has been on my mind for DAYS, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A Monster**

As Zack made his way into the Modeoheim Deluxé Bathhouse, what he saw before him was a somewhat confusing sight; Angeal talking to Hollander. His first reaction was to go on the offensive, as the last time he had seen Angeal, he had punched him – **hard**. He watched hesitant as to go all out and attack Hollander and Angeal, or stay still and watch, before deciding to come out of the shadows and say,

"Angeal? What happened to you man?"

Angeal merely looked over to him and said,

"I'm a monster Zack! What don't you **see**?!"

Zack looked at him incredulously before shouting,

"Angeal! Wings don't make you a monster godda**it!"

Angeal, ever the wise one suddenly said,

"Look, Hollander – you said you can reverse both Genesis and I's degeneration?"

"Yes! Yes, I can my boy... All you need to do, is to absorb your copies back into yourself, with them roaming about your degeneration will never stop!"

Hollander said enthusiastically, however his enthusiasm was meant in a malicious way as he sneered at Zack right as he said it.

Zack suddenly realized that whatever Hollander was telling Angeal to do was a **very** evil thing and yelled out,

"Angeal! Don't do it! It's a trick!"

Angeal just grunted and made a shrill whistling noise before one of every form of Angeal Copy was flying towards him soon to be absorbed into himself.

Zack looked on in awe and horror as his once best friend and mentol turned into exactly what he had thought he was... A Monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack stared at the monstrous form of Angeal for a few seconds as Angeal turned towards him, but didn't move out of the way in time as the monstrous Angeal thrust a giant trident towards him and left an x shaped cut on his lower left cheek.

Zack jumped back and felt his cheek where the trident hit him and noticed that it was bleeding profusely before looking at Angeal and yelling "I guess you really ARE a monster Angeal!" with tears running down his face he ran at the large beast and swung his standard SOLDIER sword at it then jumped back to avoid the trident flying towards him.

Just then Zack heard what sounded like the noise Angeal made before sucking the copies into himself before hearing the sound of glass shattering. He stared ahead in awe as… Angeal fell through? 'Wasn't I just fighting Angeal?' he thought to himself while watching the other Angeal swing the Buster Sword at the monstrous Angeal.

Angeal then jumped up onto the monstrous Angeal's back and plunged the Buster Sword into it's spine before jumping down and looking at Zack with a look akin to that of exhaustion before turning to the other Angeal with a look similar to disdain before saying aloud "What ARE you?" the other Angeal looked up at him and said "A copy created by Professor Hollander to imitate you." 'What? A copy?' Angeal thought before looking down at said copy and saying to it "Do you want another chance at life? A chance to not be the monster Hollander created you to be?" the copy looked tired but nodded its head slowly, as Angeal brought a Phoenix Down to it's chest and watched it work its magic revitalising the copy.

Angeal looked over to Zack and said "Before we go, I would just like to let you know that I was never insane, alright? I am perfectly sane, and want to save a life that was never meant to exist. Is that alright with _you _Zack?" Zack nodded his head and grabbed the copies shoulders while Angeal grabbed its feet as the two carried the unconscious body outside. Tseng was outside the bath-house waiting for them and when he seen the two Angeal's he looked at Zack questioningly, when Zack responded to the look "Neither of them are insane. The one that we're carrying _was_ but isn't anymore - while the one helping me is the original sane Angeal!"


End file.
